A Stendan Murder
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: Joint effort fic. One shot. Ste and Brendan murder Will and they frame someone for it. *Complete*


**Okay, do NOT take this seriously. It's just a bit of fun. It's a joint effort between twitter friends, myself ( AmberCooper19) and Emma_Rye , laura_bcfc and Anneg45639 ….we are NOT freaks…thanks for reading…**

**A Stendan Murder -**

"I can't fucking stand him!" Ste marches in through the office door, startling Brendan and making him spill his coffee as the door slams shut. It's clear he hasn't had a good day, the way he is shaking and scrubbing his hand over his face, practically pulling his hair out tells Brendan, Ste needs to calm down. It's not often his boyfriend gets like this and when he does…well you better play it safe.

"Who can't you stand?" Brendan says, stepping up from the office chair and walking towards Ste, rubbing his shoulder and trying to calm him down. It doesn't work, only infuriates Ste even more.

"Fucking creepy Will Savage! The freak has just wheeled past me and ran over my feet! Needs to watch himself!" Ste is flailing his arms in the air, exasperated and tiring himself out.

"Calm down Steven, want me to sort him out?" Brendan asks, wrapping Steven up in his arms and smiling when he sees Ste's eyes twinkle with a plan.

"What were you thinking Bren?"

"Well, you know…the usual, tie him up. Show him who's boss and then…" Brendan raises eyebrows suggestively. Ste has always loved this side to Brendan, the one that is carefree and possessive. Possessive because he is only doing this for him and will not let anyone treat _his _boy like shit, (in Brendan's own words). He knows if he wants Will sorted out then Brendan would do it as quick as a flash. Ste pretends to consider Brendan's offer, scrunches up his face to suggest concentration.

"Go on then, what you planning to do?"

"We get him tonight, somehow get him outside…have our fun and then dispose of the evidence, and you know…plant it on someone else…" Brendan smirks and Ste wonders who they can plant it on, there's no-one he truly _hates _enough in the village to plant murder on. There's people he strongly dislikes but could he really plant a murder on them?

"Well, who would we frame Brendan? There's not really many people…"

"Leave that to me Steven…leave that to me" Brendan leans in and kisses Ste, ready to consummate their plan with a good few hours of sex.

-X-

It's been two hours and it's now pitch black outside, Ste and Brendan have been watching the Savages all day and are pleased to know all of them, except Will are now at Chez Chez. Living it up in Brendan's 'gay themed' night.

"You ready?" Brendan asks Ste, pulling the balaclava over his face. Ste nods and copies, concealing his own face from view. "Let's go get him then".

Ste smirks as they walk towards that shitty boat that is sitting outside of 'The Dog', he's so happy to finally be getting rid of that bloody creepo Will. They reach the boat and test the door, luckily it's open and they walk in, completely unnoticed by members of the public. They walk into Will's bedroom and find him asleep in bed; Ste hears Brendan audibly chuckle and reaches towards Will's unconscious body. He grabs Will by the hair and takes away his glasses, making sure to crush them to prevent Will from seeing their faces. He knows without those nerdy pieces of glass, Will is completely blind. Ste places a hand over Will's squealing mouth, laughing his head off as the freak starts writhing to get out of his grip.

"Fucking hell, he makes a lot of noise don't he?" Brendan says, tilting his head towards Will, Ste laughs again as the disabled man's eyes widen, clearly recognising Brendan's voice. He lets go of Will's mouth and smirks.

"My father will be hearing about this! You won't get away with it! How DARE you treat me like this? A defenceless cripple!" Will shrieks, causing Ste and Brendan to laugh until their sides are splitting. Brendan wipes away the tears that have formed in his eyes.

"Oh sweet Jesus. William you are funny, this is gonna be so fun" Brendan says, just before placing an apple in Will's mouth, he secures it with a rope tied around his head. "Now Steven, where do you want to go first? Oh and who's pushing this thing?" he indicates towards Will.

"Let's go to the arch…and you're pushing Brendan, I can't be arsed. Don't want to use my energy until we get to the good stuff". Ste grabs some more rope and ties Will's hands and feet up, leaving no room for movement. He and Brendan both know the consequences if the 'victim' escapes, especially after Kevin…what a complicated murder that was. "And Brendan?"

"Yep?"

"Do you have the…you know…ID?" Ste says, watching Brendan place Will in his wheelchair, the latter squirming like the little worm he is.

"Yes Steven, I have it…"

"And who is it then?"

"Never you mind…now come on before someone gets back!" they walk towards the front door, Ste going first so he can check if there is anyone around. It's all clear and Ste nods his head towards Brendan, telling him to hurry up. Will is still wiggling around in the chair, trying to fling himself out so he can crawl away; it takes Brendan pushing down onto his shoulder to stop him moving.

They reach the arch in record time, the density of night is on their side and because it is so late, almost everyone is in bed. Tucked up asleep, not knowing what is occurring outside. The 'murderer' is probably asleep or watching their favourite nature program, more than likely curled up with a hot chocolate and stroking a piece of Ste's hair that he nicked from his hairbrush. Brendan always knew it was Douglas he was going to frame, bloody whiny little fucker he is. Always sniffing around Ste with wide puppy-dog eyes, sobbing over a man who despises him. It's quite frankly pathetic and Brendan has had enough of seeing the little knitwear-cardigan wearing baby following _his _boy.

"Now what do we do with him?" Brendan asks, slightly confused as to why he is stood on the Hollyoaks archway.

"Hang him over, I wanna see him cry" Ste says, pointing to the edge of the arch. "Bloody snivelling little shit".

"Steven Hay, you have a sick mind"

"Well thank-you Brendan, as do you" Brendan effortlessly picks Will up from the wheelchair, leaves Ste hot and flustered as he marvels at his boyfriends muscles, flexing in his tight shirt as he hangs Will over the edge. The hanging man is crying, cries muffled by the apple, tears, apple juice and snot all rolling over his face. Ste and Brendan find it absolutely hilarious, pissing themselves as the man tries to kick Brendan, clearly not understanding the fact, if Brendan lets go, he falls to his death.

"I want to hear him Brendan" Ste says and the older man lifts Will for a second, ripping the apple from his mouth before hanging him back over.

"Stop please! I'll do a-anything, I'll give you my free Specsavers prescription! Please!" Will snivels, choking through sobs.

"Christ, this is the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Brendan says, smiling around the words. Ste has to admit, it is funny but he wants to do something else, wants to have his fun before they have to dispose of Will.

"Yeah it is, but can we do something else now? We have loads to do!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Will is wailing even louder now so Brendan pulls him up and stuffs the apple back in his mouth.

"Like…I know, lets tie him to his wheelchair, tie him to the car and drive! What do you say? Come on Bren!" Ste is jumping up and down like an overexcited puppy; there is no way Brendan can deny him when he's like this.

"Okay then, come on" He lifts Will back into this wheelchair, the younger man whining like a little bitch, flicking himself around as Ste ties his legs and arms to the chair. They carry him down the archway stairs and push him towards the car, securing him to the boot when they reach it.

"This is gonna be fun" Brendan says, winking at Ste as they both take a seat. They can hear Will crying as Brendan starts the engine and it only fuels their enjoyment. Brendan begins to drive and he laughs at the sound of the wheelchair's tires popping as they drag Will around the Chez Chez courtyard. Eventually they hear the sound of metal scraping and stop. They step out of the car to see what is left of Will and his Wheelchair.

"Hey Brendan, do you still have that spoon? Brendan walks around to the side of the car and returns with a metal spoon.

"What do you need this for Steven?" It's safe to say Brendan is beyond puzzled.

"Just hold his mouth will you?" Brendan does as his boyfriend says, holds Will's mouth and as soon as the younger man's cries are muffled, Steven goes in with the spoon, jabbing it in Will's eye and scooping until it pops out, an eyeball leaking from Will's eye socket. Brendan is gawping at Ste in disbelief, cannot believe his normally loving boyfriend has just done something so sick. "Brendan get the pliers, make sure they're blunt!" Brendan is not going to refuse Steven anything right now, can tell by the look in his eyes that he is out for blood. He rushes to the car, grabbing the pliers from the back seat and hastily passing them to Ste. Ste goes straight in, pulling the apple from Will's face and ramming the pliers in, ripping a tooth from the gum in a second.

"Fucking hell Steven, calm down will you?!"

"Sorry…sorry, anyway I'm done now. We can kill him"

"Good job too, poor sod looks a bloody state" Brendan looks at Will, watches the eye drip from the hole in his head, sees him spitting blood from his mouth and whimpering in pain. He unties him from the car and pushes him away, letting Steven follow him as he makes his way to the allotments. They reach them and place Will by a tree, watching as he begins to lose consciousness.

"Steven do you have the matches?" Brendan asks, making sure Will is away from anything that can catch fire.

"Yeah?"

"Do your duty then" He watches a sick smile spread across Steven's face as he pulls the matches from his pocket. Brendan goes behind the shed and grabs the petrol he places there earlier, walks back over to Will and pours it all over him. Laughing as the little dick attempts to cry out of his bleeding eye. When Will is soaked Steven throws a lit match onto him, marvelling in the pained screams the burning man makes.

"I set fireeee to the chair…watch it burn as I, sing this song!"

"What the fuck Steven? Oh yeah, give me that jam sandwich you made earlier, fucking starving here!" Steven pulls the sandwich from the inside of his coat pocket, passing it to Brendan, his eyes not leaving Will's flaming form. Brendan stuffs the sandwich in his mouth, devouring it in seconds before pulling out some hair and a library card, placing it by Will now deceased, burnt body, taking care to conceal the identity from Steven.

"Let's go Steven" he drags Ste away, taking one last look at the blackened man before walking away from the sight forever.

-X-

"BRENDAN?!" Ste screams at him, throwing a newspaper down on the table in front of Brendan's morning coffee. The Irishman picks up the paper and looks at the headline, it reads-

'_LOCAL PSYCHO DOUGLAS CARTER ARRESTED FOR THE BRUTAL MURDER OF WILLIAM SAVAGE'_

Brendan cannot contain the smirk that spreads across his face when he sees the picture of Doug. He's being carted away by police, snot and tears running down his face, wearing his pathetic knitwear. This is funnier than Will on the archway.

"I'm sorry Steven…but I HATE him, he deserves it anyway…" Brendan stands up and walks towards Ste, pulls him into his body and kisses the top of his head.

"But Brendan…he was my husband, you should have told me…" Steven pulls away and smiles. "Oh well, we got away with it!"

"Yes Steven we did, now I have something to ask you…"

Steven's brow furrows in confusions before he speaks. "What?"

Brendan pulls the little box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee, smiling as Steven's face lights up. "Will you marry me? Now that Douglas is gone there is nothing holding us back!". Steven leaps on him and kisses him all over, his face, neck, anywhere he can reach.

"OF COURSE I WILL BRENDAN!" he takes the ring off Brendan and pushes it onto his finger, "I love you!"

"I love you too Steven" Brendan kisses him, head swimming with love and skin itching with the need to commit another felony.


End file.
